


Children

by Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek



Series: 25 Days of the Poly Squad [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is kind, Children, Fluff, He wants to help, Herc is a good person, I promise they actually have lives, M/M, Multi, My sweet cinnamon rolls, Other, Polyamory, non binary lafayette, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek/pseuds/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek
Summary: I have no idea what to say about this...





	

      John grunted as Alex flopped a heavy arm over his stomach, the man in question still half asleep. Across the room Lafayette had turned off the alarm, and was in the bathroom applying their makeup for the day. Hercules had left hours ago, he remembered vaguely as he heard them humming while they did their thing. Tugging himself free of the small man beside him, he padded into the bathroom.   
       "Good morning mon ami, how did you sleep?" They asked him cheerfully as he heard Alex begin to shift around in the bedroom.  
                  "Very well, for once." He answered, leaning his head on their shoulder as he wrapped his arms around their waist to wash his hands. They hummed at him in response, turning to catch his cheek with a kiss as he pulled away. Instead of letting that happen, he turned to the side and kissed them on the lips before returning to the bedroom. Alex was on his phone, sitting on the end of the bed.   
    "John, could you come sit by me?" He asked when the man went to retrieve clothes for the day. He had to work today, but it wasn't until later, so he could wear casual clothes for now. Nodding, he closed the drawer he'd been puling a shirt from to sit down next to him.  
              "What's up? Did something happen?" He asked, crossing his legs at the ankles and rubbing his chilled hands together.  The other man winced slightly, putting his phone on the bed beside him and folding his hands together.   
  "Um.. yes, something did happen. It... it has to do with your father. Last night, he was hospitalized for a stroke, and this morning the hospital said in a press release that he'd died over night." He said, watching him with a concerned look on his face. John didn't see why, he hadn't spoken to his fathe- oh, that would be why. His father had guardianship over Frances, didn't he?   
                           "Oh." Was all he could think to say, shocked that his father had finally, albeit rather suddenly, kicked the bucket. Coming out of the bathroom, Laf snickered at his ineloquence. But then again, it was always them and Alex with the words, not him.   
        "Will anything be changing, then?" He asked, hoping the lawyer would know what he was talking about. Not to his surprise, he did, and nodded uncertainly.  
               "Most likely it will. I'll look into it, although I can't promise anything, you know." He answered calmly, itching at the stubble on his chin. He'd finally been on Testosterone long enough to start growing facial hair, and he only rarely shaved. His partners, thankfully, found the look rather becoming on him.   
     "I know, but if it's possible... never mind. Thank you for agreeing to looking into it." He replied, standing up to continue getting dressed. Maybe it made him a bad son, but he wasn't really all that sad over his father's death. The man hadn't spoken to him since his daughters birth, and that had been a little under five years now, so he didn't feel obligated to mourn.   
          "I would never not do it." He answered, picking his phone back up and leaving the room. Since it was Thursday, he had classes to get to. After he left Lafayette approached him from behind after he was done getting dressed, folding their arms around his waist. He turned around and hugged him. He might not care about his father, but now he was overwhelmed with thoughts of his daughter.   
                    "Would you like to do something to get your mind off of this change in things? You do not have work for several hours, and I do not have anything I am required to do right now. Perhaps some video games?" His partner asked, tilting his head up to force him to look at them. He nodded reluctantly, although he already knew playing video  games would make his mood better. It always did, for whatever reason. 

********** 

       Several hours later, when Hercules returned, John was lying asleep on the couch, and Alexander was on the phone in the kitchen. After draping a blanket over his sleeping boyfriend, he made his way back to the kitchen and fixed both himself and Alex mugs of hot chocolate, using milk instead of water for once. Once he was done, he placed it in front of him, and waited for the phone call to be over. Once it was, the smaller man looked up at him from his seat, beaming.   
            "That was the social worker in charge of Frances's case. She says that Martha isn't at all interested in taking her in, and that if John would like to raise her, then she'll need to have an interview with him, but otherwise he might finally get to raise her!" He ranted, taking a gulp of his drink once he was done speaking.   
      "That's great. We can tell him before he leaves for work. Speaking of that, he needs to be there in an hour. We should probably where him up." He answered, throwing his plastic mug in the sink haphazardly, which Alex grumbled at. Ignoring the smaller man, he slowly made his way into the living room, gently waking up his other boyfriend.  
"Eve'ing." He slurred as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes.  
"It's almost three, you've got to get to work soon, but first, Alex and I have done good news." He told him, sitting down on the couch once he sat up and pulled his legs towards himself.  
"Wha' is it?" He responded, to engaged in waking up to keep his southern accent in check. At that Alex grinned and plopped in his lap, resting his legs on Herc's knees. John grunted at the sudden weight, but otherwise waited patiently for the answer.  
"Martha doesn't want to take her, if the social worker decides you would be fit to raise a child, we might have her before Christmas." Alex let out in a rush, and he automatically knew who the she was. He broke into a huge grin, wrapping his arms around both boyfriends at once in a heartfelt hug. After a few more minutes of that, Hercules reluctantly pushed him gently away, reminding him he had work. The man pouted, but didn't complain, leaving the two to cuddle on the couch as he left to get dressed for his job. 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Next if a group get together, so we'll finally see some more people for once.


End file.
